


Море

by bloodinmymilkshake



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinmymilkshake/pseuds/bloodinmymilkshake
Summary: Энакин никогда не видел моря. Оби-Ван решает это исправить.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Море

— И всё же, куда мы идём, учитель? — Энакин ступал, как полагалось по регламенту, на шаг позади Оби-Вана, находясь за плечом, но то и дело едва не врезался в него, не рассчитывая ширину шага: за последний год у юноши произошёл заметный скачок в росте — он вытянулся на целый десяток сантиметров и, как многие подростки его возраста, с трудом привыкал к изменению собственного тела, которое казалось ему самому нескладно-угловатым.

— Прояви терпение, молодой человек, — Оби-Ван благодушно улыбался, поглядывая на ученика, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся, глядя на то, как Скайуокер пытается сохранить серьёзную физиономию. — Энакин, расслабься, сегодня мы не на задании.

Слова Кеноби подействовали и теперь Энакин, поравнявшись с учителем, с любопытством озирался вокруг, ловя момент: жизнь джедая предполагала частые перемещения и, как когда-то мечтал, значительную часть своего ученичества он проводил в путешествиях во системам Галактики, но дипломатические миссии и миротворческая деятельность имели мало общего с увеселительными прогулками и порой, возвращаясь в столицу с очередной планеты, Скайуокер с неким унынием отмечал, что не видел на ней ничего, кроме посольства или резиденции очередного правителя.

Улицы были залиты слепящим глаза солнцем, несмотря на то, что город пока ещё только начинал пробуждаться: Оби-Ван поднял ученика с кровати спозаранку, предусмотрительно не предупредив о том, что выцепил им сегодня выходной — в противном случае Энакин попросту не вылез бы из кровати ещё как минимум пару часов, стоически досыпая своё, отгородившись от внешнего мира одеялом, так что пришлось поступить самым нечестным образом. Вдоль улицы, по которой они шли, постепенно одна за другой открывались лавочки со всякой всячиной. Оби-Вана такие вещи мало привлекали, и даже несмотря на то, что когда-то его учитель загромождал их квартирку памятными безделицами, его самого эта привычка каким-то образом миновала, а вот Энакин имел привычку складировать различного рода хлам под своей кроватью, правда, в отличие от Квай-Гона, у него он всегда имел практическое применение.

Скайуокер быстро потерял интерес к пестрым лавкам с сувенирной продукцией, которые поначалу всецело приковали его внимание, но шанса покрасоваться перед горсткой детей, забавляющихся с игрушечными световыми мечами, не упустил и, демонстративно лавируя сквозь их маленькую пеструю толпу, будто ненароком привлек взгляды к металлическому эфесу самого настоящего меча на поясе и тонкой падаванской косичке за ухом. Оби-Ван со вздохом закатил глаза на такое откровенно ребяческое поведение, бесспорно совершенно недостойное того, кто через каких-то пару-тройку лет собирался стать джедаем, но промолчал: в конце концов, разве, когда брал выходной, не того он хотел, чтобы Энакин почувствовал себя самым обычным подростком, свободным от уставов Храма?

Смешение ароматов еды, готовящейся прямо на улице, цветущих деревьев и благовоний, которые продавала миловидная старушка-продавщица в одной из лавок, в сочетании с имеющим непонятную для него природу свежим йодированным запахом, которым был словно насквозь пропитан воздух этой планеты, дурманило разморенного жарким солнцем Скайуокера не меньше, чем пестрящие перед глазами улочки. Если улицы Корусанта напоминали одна другую и различались в основном лишь в зависимости от того, насколько богатыми были жители, их населяющие, то здесь всё было иначе.

Купленная ему Оби-Ваном сладкая вата таяла на жаре, стекая по губам и подбородку Энакина, и прилипала к коже, а ещё от сладости, остающейся во рту длительным послевкусием, неимоверно хотелось пить, но таким счастливым, как в этот момент, Скайуокер давно не был: день его свободы только начинался, и перед глазами открывалась неизведанная уйма возможностей.

Глядя на ученика, перепачкавшегося в сладкой розовой гадости, но с совершенно блаженным видом без малейшего зазрения слизывающего остатки прямо с ладоней, и такого упоительно счастливого, Оби-Ван искренне наслаждался зрелищем. Скайуокер фонтанировал эмоциями, а Кеноби впитывал их, словно солнечный свет, аккуратно, в отличие от своего падавана, отщипывая вату по кусочкам пальцами и отправляя в рот, и ощущал себя помолодевшим лет на десять.

— А теперь, Эни, тебе придётся закрыть глаза, — заговорщически улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Только чур не жульничать. Заодно и проверим, насколько хорошо ты сможешь ориентироваться в пространстве.

— Мастер, это же упражнение для детей! — попытался возмутиться Энакин, но послушно закрыл глаза, стоило Кеноби предупреждающе сделать глубокий вдох через рот, очевидно готовясь объяснить Скайуокеру разницу между ним и юнлингом, и не факт, что в пользу первого.

Если говорить совсем честно, то ни один в тандеме Кеноби-Скайуокер не любил сюрпризы. Оби-Ван — потому что они выбивали его из колеи, а если их автором являлся Энакин, то ещё и внушали здравые опасения любому, кто научен горьким опытом общения с ним. Энакин — потому что не было ничего хуже, чем мучительно тянущееся ожидание и отсутствие возможности получить что бы то ни было сразу. Но в нарушении негласных правил была некая своя прелесть.

Почувствовав очень хорошо знакомый шелест под подошвами, Скайуокер нахмурился, зачерпывая носком небольшую рассыпчатую горстку, проверяя свои догадки, и недовольно поморщился, упрямо встав на месте, как вкопанный почти в прямом смысле, чувствуя, как подошвы сапог проваливаются на пару сантиметров вглубь.

— Тут песок, — озвучил он своё утверждение. — Куда вы меня привели, учитель?

— Уж всяко не в Мос-Эспа, — тихо рассмеялся Кеноби. — Расслабься, падаван, ты можешь открыть глаза.

Оби-Ван прекрасно знал, что его ученик ни разу за свою почти семнадцатилетнюю жизнь не видел море. Может он не был лучшим на свете учителем, постоянно откладывая на потом зреющий в голове план под весом множества более важных дел и обязательств, но дожидался подходящего момента в течение нескольких последних лет, чтобы, в конце концов, воплотить его в жизнь. Наблюдая за реакцией Энакина, Оби-Ван пожалел о том, что с собой у него нет голокамеры, чтобы запечатлеть эти мгновения хоть где-то, кроме собственной памяти.

— Я никогда в жизни не видел столько воды, мастер! — восторженно восклицал Энакин, полуразвернувшись к нему и ошалевше улыбаясь, отчего Оби-Ван чувствовал себя так, словно только что преподнёс это бескрайнее море Скайуокеру в подарок, положив к его ногам — не больше и не меньше. И ему в самом деле хотелось верить, что в глазах падавана, в отражении которых он представал идеальной версией самого себя, это именно так.

Следующий час ушёл на поиски каменного пляжа, который более, чем полностью, устроил обоих: Энакина — отсутствием песка, а Оби-Вана — тем, что несмотря на расположение почти в самом центре курортного городка, оказался почти пустым, и здесь они могли отдохнуть от чужого внимания, которое обычно волей-неволей привлекали к себе их робы, оставленные теперь на берегу.

— Попробуй резко нырнуть в воду, — посоветовал Кеноби, глядя на мучения своего падавана, который, вслед за ним зайдя в воду по пояс, остановился и теперь зябко ежился. — Ты быстрее привыкнешь, если перестанешь ощущать контраст температур воды и воздуха.

Энакин помотал головой, отчего тонкая косичка упрямо закачалась из стороны в сторону. Подобная идея не казалась ему такой уж удачной, однако он абсолютно точно не был готов к тому, что, учитывая совершенное спокойствие водной глади, со спины его окатит с головой волна.

— Учитель! — возмутился Скайуокер, не без помощи Кеноби, придержавшего его под мышки, поднимаясь на ноги, поскольку устоять на скользких камнях под водой оказалось непосильной задачей, отплевываясь от терпкой солёной воды, которая стекала даже носом, и кашляя, чтобы справиться с першением в горле.

— А что я сделал? — Оби-Ван выжидающе вскинул бровь, не выдавая себя ни единым дрогнувшим мускулом на лице, но совершенно искусно играя с интонацией голоса. — Кстати, я так смотрю, тебе уже не холодно?

Энакин и впрямь не заметил, как и когда перестал мёрзнуть. Солнце по-прежнему слепило в глаза, отражаясь золотыми бликами в пшеничных волосах Оби-Вана, ещё не успевших намокнуть в отличие от его собственных (мокрую чёлку пришлось откинуть со лба, поскольку вода с неё не прекращала стекать струйками, застилая глаза). Всего за пару дней, проведённых здесь, на светлой коже учителя проявились почти прозрачно золотистые веснушки, словно кто-то случайно просыпал их на скулы, возле переносицы и на плечи. На ум Энакину пришла совершенно нелепая в своём романтизме мысль о том, что пожалуй, мог бы согреться, просто глядя на него.

Взявшийся учить Энакина плавать Оби-Ван очень скоро пожалел о столь необдуманном своём решении. Стоило учесть, что Скайуокер всегда проявлял высокую способность к обучению и усвоению любого материала, но наравне с ней никогда не пренебрегал и возможностью блеснуть полученными знаниями на практике, избирая самые оригинальные способы их применения. Так, на сей раз, Энакин решил удостоить повышенным вниманием морскую фауну, распугивая стайки маленьких рыбок, что плавали ближе к берегу, и отлавливая проворных крабиков, прячущихся под камнями, но в особенном восторге оказался от ярких цветных медуз. Надо сказать, что все эти морские жители нежных чувств по отношению к ним отнюдь не разделяли.

— Главное, не бери медуз в руки и не трогай щупальца, — посоветовал Оби-Ван, — останутся ожоги и я, конечно, не уверен, но яд отдельных особей может парализовать тебе руку.

На самом деле, он успел заранее, ещё лишь планируя их вылазку, ознакомиться с возможными обитателями местного моря в голонете и убедиться, что те не представляют никакой серьёзной опасности — с таким-то падаваном всегда стоило перестраховаться наперёд — но раскрывать все карты Энакину не стоило, дабы поубавить его неукротимый пыл хоть немного.

Желаемый эффект, впрочем, продлился недолго: ровно до того момента, как Скайуокеру на глаза к своему несчастью попалась розоватая, похожая на гигантский зефир, медуза размером с его собственный рост — несмотря на то, что этот вид считался исчезающим, они отличались неагрессивностью и порой подплывали к берегу, никак не реагируя на людей, покуда их не трогали. Впрочем, падавану такие тонкости были неизвестны.

— Смотрите, учитель, на ней можно кататься! — довольный своим открытием Энакин распластался на животе поверх скользкого студенистого тела медузы, словно на надувном матрасе, подгребая воду руками.

Оби-Ван предусмотрительно отплыл подальше раньше, чем раздался громкий всплеск воды: медуза, не став терпеть столь нахальное к себе отношение, ушла под воду, а Скайуокер безо всякой претензии на грациозность бултыхнулся следом.

— Меня парализовало, мастер? Я теперь не смогу ходить? Мне кажется, что я не чувствую ног, — жалобно стонал Энакин пятью минутами позже, когда Оби-Ван, вытащив горе-ученика на берег, осматривал его ожоги.

В нескольких местах нога Скайуокера, за которую его ухватила щупальцем медуза — Оби-Ван слукавил бы, если бы сказал, что незаслуженно — действительно припухла, а кожа пошла красно-белыми пятнами, похожими на аллергическую реакцию: абсолютно никаких симптомов, которые нельзя было бы снять самым простым применением Исцеления Силы. И несмотря на то, что первой слегка злорадной мыслью, пришедшей Кеноби, было оставить всё, как есть, дабы нерадивый падаван, промучившись пару дней, учился на собственных ошибках, он напомнил себе об обещании устроить Энакину полноценный выходной и взялся за лечение, для удобства расположив больную конечность поперёк своих колен.

Даже после того, как пальцы учителя пробежались по воспаленной саднящей лодыжке, окутывая её лёгким голубоватым свечением и спасительным холодком, Энакин со своей иппохондрией всё не унимался. Боль уже прошла, но конечность порядком онемела и при попытке пошевелить ею ощущалась так, как если бы к ней привязали большой грузный камень, и Скайуокер в ужасе думал о том, что наступают начальные симптомы паралича — в медицине он не разбирался, но пожалуй, не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сопоставить сказанное учителем и своё текущее состояние.

Очень кстати Оби-Ван уловил некое мельтешение за обломком скалы, неподалёку от которого они теперь расположились — в том самом месте, где оставили не только свою одежду, но и световые мечи, спрятанные в складках плащей. Из-за каменной глыбы высунулась чья-то светлая макушка, но тут же испуганно исчезла вновь.

— Кажется, кому-то очень понравился твой световой меч, — отметил Оби-Ван, стараясь сохранять полную непроницаемость. — Но раз уж ты у нас теперь недееспособен, я не вижу смысла им препятствовать.

Скайуокер вытянулся в струнку, на несколько секунд завис с абсолютно прямой осанкой в идеальной позе истукана, а затем, позабыв про свой недуг, резво подскочил на месте, будто камни под ним превратились в горячие угли, и кинулся героически отвоевывать своё. Местные дети, поняв, что были рассекречены, бросились врассыпную, а Кеноби, не выдержав всей комичности ситуации «чудесного исцеления» падавана, рассмеялся.

Впереди у них оставалось не много и не мало — ровно половина дня.

***

Небо укутывали мягкие золотые облака, а горизонт разгорался яркой алой полосой. В течение дня Энакин почти не поднимал глаз к небу: учитель однажды приводил слова кого-то из древних мастеров, гласящие, что лишь глупец в вечной спешке не поднимает глаз к небу, и пожалуй, Скайуокер согласился бы быть глупцом, поскольку безмятежное голубое полотно над головой не вызывало и части тех эмоций, что вечернее небо, столь близкое ему в своём непостоянстве, и уж подавно не становилось ни в какое сравнение с космическим пространством. Но сейчас зарево заката порождало в душе тревожность. Не сразу, но он понял причину: день свободы от обязательств неумолимо близился к завершению, и это было настолько обидно и неправильно, словно это не день закончится — сам Энакин закончится вместе с ним.

Они сидели на берегу и ужинали. Энакин дожевывал сэндвич из ближайшей закусочной, запивая коктейлем, а Оби-Ван, хоть и не смог отказать ученику в порции его любимой вредной еды, обошёлся рационом из местных овощей и фруктов. И было что-то необъяснимо прекрасное в том, как приятное послевкусие дня перемежалось с тоской, щемящей в грудной клетке.

— Нам пора улетать, — произнёс Оби-Ван, словно прочтя его мысли и озвучив неотвратимую истину, потрепав Энакина по плечу и поднимаясь на ноги.

Глядя на мгновенно поникшего мальчишку, Кеноби едва заметно ухмыльнулся в бороду, поджав губы. Он сбился со счёта улыбок на его губах за прошедший день, но это и неважно: их всегда было и будет мало. Как аксиома, которую стоило бы принять к сведению, но не примириться. Баловать падаванов, конечно, дело неблагодарное, и по возвращении в Храм Энакина будут ждать усиленные тренировки и новый курс лекций, но через пару стандартных месяцев уже можно будет начинать планировать их следующий выходной: Оби-Ван знал, что его ученик никогда не видел снежных вершин…


End file.
